futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Donald James Hagenwald
Donald James Hagenwald was an American politician, businessman, and activist. He was the 48th President of the United States and twice the Governor of Illinois. He was a Republican and a Tea Party member. He was also the CEO of Next Generation Politics Incorporated, and the head of multiple anti-bullying and anti-racist groups across the Chicago land area. He was active from 2020 until 2083. 'BELIEFS' Abortion · Abortions should only be allowed of the woman has been raped, subject to incest, or the health of her and/or the baby is at risk. Criminal Penalties · Jails should be horrible places. · The people who commit the 4 worst crimes- rape, murder, pedophiles, and terrorism- should be put into jails that are literally hell on earth. · There should be State-wide jails instead of county jails. There should also be a federal prison for the worst criminals. · The death penalty should be reserved for people who rape and/or murder more than 4 people, or have been convicted of terrorism. · A possible sentence could be publicly beaten so that everyone can see what happens when they break the law. · The forms of death: Hanging, shot in heart, a large rock tied to both legs and the person is tossed in a lake or ocean. · Life should mean the persons whole life, meaning they don’t leave unless the person is dead. Drugs · Drugs should be illegal, and the penalty for selling should be life Economy · We should have a Capitalist economy. · Our debt HAS to go down. · We should be spending money on things we need, like military, researching cures for diseases, education, roads, and law enforcement/firefighters/doctors/nurses. Foreign Affairs, National Defense · We should leave the UN and form a group with our allies, such as Israel, UK, and South Korea. · We should not be involved in civil wars unless our allies are at stake. · War is never going to stop- it is natural for humans to be fighting; sadly we fight in ways that end up with many dead. · Burning the flags of nations like Iran, North Korea, and our enemies is fine, as they burn the flag of this country in those nations. · We should focus on this country more than even our allies. · We should build more nukes because of the fact that our enemies are building them, and these nukes would defend us and our allies. · During non-war times, 80% of our soldiers should be here at home, 15% at embassies, and 5% anywhere else. · During war times, 50% here, 45% in the fighting, and 5% at embassies. · We should cut off ties with China. Gay Marriage/Gays in General · Marriage is defined as between a man and a woman, and it shouldn’t be redefined. · Gays should be allowed to get civil unions. · No more gay pride parades, or if they go on, allows things such as Christian pride parades, so that can be equal. Government Size · This government is too large. · The House should be redone; 10 districts to the 5 largest states, 9 to the next 5, etc. and a new state would be given 1 district until the next census. · That means as of April 28, 2013, there’d be 275 Representatives. Gun Control · Gun control is SUPER stupid. · Criminals don’t care about gun control because they BREAK the law, and that’s what gun control IS! · When a person buys a gun, they and their families should have a psych evaluation, and should get 1 at least once every 2 years. · We should crack down on the black market and gang selling of guns. Illegal Immigration · Illegal is illegal. · If they come in illegally, we should throw them in jail for 20 years. After that, they either work for the government for no pay for 5 years and get tossed into the ocean and forced to swim to a different country or get flogged and thrown back into the country they came from. · The only exceptions should be if the person is under 3 upon entrance. Miscellaneous · Smoking should be abolished from public places. That includes the car. If you smoke in the car, keep the windows up. If you smoke in public you can be tossed in jail for a month. · No more Welfare, as people could use it as just a way of not working. It also takes from the hard working and rewards the lazy. · Credit card companies can charge only 10% in fees and interest. · Climate change is a natural process. It’s happened before and will happen again. · We should preserve the environment but put people before it. · The Constitution MUST be kept and majorly unchanged. The only thing that should be changed is the addition of Amendments that benefit the American people. · English is our official language. · The government should take 20% of the money made by sports teams per game because many people attend sports games and the teams can make millions per game. · Political correctness does more harm than good. Racism · Racists can say all they want as the 1st Amendment allows freedom of speech. · If someone hurts another due to race, they shall be tossed in jail for 15 or more years. · The Left is the racist wing. They wanted slavery, segregation, and the KKK came from it. · Racism can be by any person of any race. Religion and America · ALL religions are to be accepted. · Christianity is our main religion. · Muslims should be watched more than other religions because they have committed more terroristic acts than any other religion. Taxes · A 15% income tax for the richest Americans, 10% for the poorest. · Taxes should be spent on things like the military, finding cures for diseases, and education. · For every $1 spent on gas 5 cents should go to improving the roads; also gas should go down. Terrorism · We should continue the war on terror. · We should increase security at airports and only do pat downs on Arabs and Muslims. Voting/Elections in General · We should redo the Electoral College. · The congressional districts should go to the candidate who gets the most votes in this district. The 2 Senator’s should go to the candidate who gets the most votes in the state. The Governor should also join the election process- and he will vote for the person he wants as President. · As of April 28, 2013, that means there’d be 429 Electoral College votes, and in order to win, a candidate would need 215 votes. · Voter ID should be required so voter fraud can be controlled more. A national voter database must be made as well. 'ELECTORAL HISTORY' Governor of Illinois 2030 Governor of Illinois 2034 President of the United States 2036 President of the United States 2040 Governor of Illinois 2046 Governor of Illinois 2050 Governor of Illinois 2054 Governor of Illinois 2058 Governor of Illinois 2062 Governor of Illinois 2066 Governor of Illinois 2070 Governor of Illinois 2074 Governor of Illinois 2078 'POSITIONS' Founded Next Generation Politics Incorporated- 2020 CEO of NGP Inc- 2020 to 2031 Founded Chicago Land Area Anti-Bullying Board- 2021 Head of CLAAB- 2021-2025 Founded Chicago Land Area Anti-Racism Group- 2025 Head of CLAARG- 2025-2031 Governor of Illinois- 2031-2037 President of the United States of America- 2037-2045 Co-founder of the World Allies United- 2037 Head of WAU- 2037-2047 Governor of Illinois- 2047-2083 Head of the National Governor’s Association- 2049-2083 Chairman of the RNC- 2061-2083 Category:People